Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor package and a method of estimating a surface temperature of a semiconductor device including the same and, more particularly, to a package-on-package (PoP) and a method of estimating a surface temperature of a semiconductor device including the same.
Semiconductor devices have become increasingly integrated with the development of the electronics industry. Various problems (e.g., margin decrease of an exposure process) may occur, such that it may be increasingly difficult to manufacture semiconductor devices. Additionally, high speed semiconductor devices have been increasingly demanded with the development of the electronics industry. Research has been conducted for satisfying the demands for highly integrated and/or high speed semiconductor devices.